


First Impression

by GreyTabbyCat



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, a morning from hell, foreverdrabbles1, new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5343011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyTabbyCat/pseuds/GreyTabbyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas has a terrible morning on a very important day. A short piece for the Forever Drabble Challenge Week One prompt New.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> This was written basically in half an hour this morning. And it contains one of my biggest fears. ;)
> 
> The usual disclaimer applies: Characters not mine!

“No! No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! How could that have happened?! Today of all days!”

He had overslept. And not only by a couple minutes, but by 2 whole hours. How could that have happened to him today?!

When he had bolted upright only a minute ago, his alarm clock was blinking 5 a.m. merrily at him, taunting him. His Star Wars clock on the bedroom wall told him that it was already 7 though and he should have left half an hour ago already. 

He jumped out of bed and hurried into the bathroom. A minute later he was trying to brush his teeth and style his hair while hopping around on one foot trying to get dressed at the same time.

More or less successful – he had managed to put on a shirt, pants, and shoes and not destroyed his whole apartment while at it – he left without breakfast or socks 3 minutes later, but thought to take his bag with him at the last second. 

He jumped down the stairs three at a time down to the street and sprinted to the next subway station. 

The whole ride he wished the train would go faster. He was fidgeting in his seat and berating himself for not pushing the final button to set his alarm the night before and for sleeping so little in the first place.

He had been so nervous he wasn’t able to go to sleep at a reasonable time. Instead of tossing and turning the whole night, he opted to re-read his favourite graphic novels until he finally fell asleep at 3 in the middle of ‘Justice League of America #1’. 

Once the automatic voice announced his stop he jumped up from his seat and stood at the door squirming and rocking on the balls of his feet until the train stopped at last and when the doors opened he squeezed through the gap the second he could make himself fit.

Then, he was running again – weaving through people faster than any professional skier racing slalom. 

Finally, he reached the OCME totally out of breath. He was sure if he had had to go one more minute he certainly would have collapsed. The burning in his lungs was a good indicator and he probably would have vomited if he had eaten something this morning. 

Now he only needed to find the right office. What was the guy he was supposed to report to called again? Monroe? Monahan? No! Morgan! 

He asked the receptionist where to go and was in the direction she pointed to in no time. 

The hallways seemed to be taunting him too with their sheer length and he was out of breath again when he finally found the right office. 

The nervousness he had forgotten about in his haste returned full force and he took a deep breath before knocking, or tried to because it only resulted in a coughing fit.

He still hadn’t fully calmed down when the door was opened by a middle-aged man who gave a no-nonsense air and only raised an eyebrow at him.

Seeing this man he gulped and extended a shaking hand. “Dr. Morgan?” The man only nodded once. “I’m Lucas Wahl. I’m supposed to start here as your assistant today. Uh, hi?” He added as an afterthought. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Very well! You would do well with arriving on time from tomorrow on though!” The man told him sternly.

“Of course! I’m really sorry! I’m normally always punctual, but my alarm clock didn’t work right this morning and…” 

“Yes, well, follow me and I’ll show you your work space,” Dr. Morgan interrupted his babbling, “And one more thing, please pay more attention to the way you dress yourself.” With that he turned and left Lucas gaping and frozen to the spot for a few seconds.

Then he looked down at himself and realized with a start that he had put his Superman shirt on inside out. He groaned inwardly before following the Dr. to the back of the exam room. They were off to a very bad start apparently…


End file.
